Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of collecting information using a mobile terminal to carry out business operations while communicating with servers. In particular, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which sales clerks operate operation terminals in a train, and access a server through a wireless LAN repeater to communicate information related to products.